


Будапешт. Наташа

by Dekstroza, WTF_Pochta_2019



Series: Открытка из Венгрии [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Postal, Postcards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Мосты Ленинграда и Будапешта кажутся совершенно не похожими друг на друга...





	Будапешт. Наташа

Общая длина моста Свободы в Будапеште превышает триста тридцать метров. Большеохтинский мост, если верить старенькому путеводителю по Ленинграду в твёрдой желтовато-белой обложке, триста тридцать четыре метра семьдесят пять сантиметров. Мост Свободы зелёный и пупырчатый, как крепенький огурец, которые бабушка Наташи выращивала на грядке под окнами своей квартирки в Рощино. На Большеохтинском, окрашенном в строгий серый цвет, тоже есть заклепки. И тот и другой мост несколько раз меняли своё название. На этом, пожалуй, сходство между ними и заканчивается.

Там, где в Ленинграде выгнуто — в Будапеште вогнуто. Есть башни, но нет геральдических турулов. Зато, поговаривают, символическая заклёпка на Большеохтинском мосту золотая и до сих пор на месте, в то время как серебряной, с монограммой «F. J.», больше полувека простоявшей под стеклянным колпаком на мосту Франца Иосифа, кто-то приделал ноги во время восстания тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят шестого года.

Только всё это неважно для Наташи. Стоит ей оказаться в Будапеште, как какая-то неведомая сила словно магнитом тянет её на станцию Фёвам тер, чтобы часами, если позволяет погода, сидеть на мосту, любуясь его ажурной невесомостью. Здесь Наташа может немного побыть самой собой. Уставшей немолодой женщиной. Юной доверчивой девушкой. Той, у которой за плечами слишком много всего. Всего того, что, наверное, уже никогда не позволит вернуться домой. Да и где её дом? И был ли он когда-нибудь на самом деле? Или Наташа сама себе придумала красивую сказку, в которую так удобно верить, когда больше не во что?

Она крутит в руках открытку, стандартный туристический вид, Цитадель. А в прошлый раз это были бани Геллерт. А до этого — Центральный рынок. А ещё раньше — мост Эржебет. Всё то, что можно увидеть с моста Свободы. Всё то, до чего невозможно дотянуться отсюда.

На обороте никогда не хватает места. И Наташа привычно обрывает фразу посередине. Так же как Клинт оборвал ту её миссию здесь, в Будапеште. Сердится ли она на него? Злится ли она на себя? Только мост и река знают это.

Наташа лижет марку, старательно, как бабушка учила в детстве. Конечно теперь это дикость и пережиток, на почте давно стоят подушечки с влажной губкой, многие страны переходят на выпуск самоклеящихся марок, а у операторов всегда можно попросить клей-карандаш или вообще получить вместо марки штамп. Только туда, куда должна отправится Наташина открытка, по-другому нельзя. Там всё должно быть так и никак иначе. Перьевая ручка, промокашка и адрес «Детство». Место в «нигде», отправление в «никуда». Место, оставив которое однажды, не найдёшь дороги назад никогда.

Но у почты свои законы. Поэтому Наташа раз в год отправляет открытки из Будапешта, оттуда, где закончилась одна жизнь и началась другая. И кто знает? Может, однажды одна из открыток и дойдёт.


End file.
